


Diaries Of Forgotten Memories.

by Vee_R_Not_Ok



Series: Memories Are What Makes A Person [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee_R_Not_Ok/pseuds/Vee_R_Not_Ok
Summary: They try to remember what it was like to be an innocent child.They failBut, No worries! They started writing a diary when they were a couple Resets in. Keeping them in a place that defies all logic.A place that doesn’t Reset when the world does.So what was being a innocent child like?
Series: Memories Are What Makes A Person [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130525
Kudos: 1





	Diaries Of Forgotten Memories.

Living and dying over and over again. Repeating experiences searching in desperation for something new, Some thing interesting. 

Frisk knows that it wasn’t always like this. They knew that long ago they were just a child who got unlucky.

But that was a long time ago. 

In rare moments like these, Frisk tries to grasp at the memories of who they once were. They fail.

It’s been a long time since they succeed.

But, No worries! they wrote it down when they were a couple Resets in. Like a diary, They laugh softly at the thought.

Oh yes they remember writing a lot of those. Then giving them to the comedian. 

Because his basement defies all logic as it never resets with the Resets. Frisk doesn’t think that they will ever understand it.

Someone told them that it was..... therapeutic and relaxing before the loops came into their life.... ? Maybe they don’t really remember. 

So here they are searching thorough Mister holy-er than thou basement, For diaries. 

Speaking of Judgy, Frisk turns to look at him just standing nonchalantly there being his usual useless self. Reading a bo-

“Is that my diary?”Frisk asked with a voice so sweet it’s dripping with honey.

“This little thing? Just fantasy book I found in the dumps.” Sans replied with a shit eating grin on his face. Not bothering to hide his amusement.

“Sans.” Frisk called dropping their pleasant expression for their neutral resting face.

“frisk.”

“That’s my diary.”

“it is.”

“Give it to me.” Frisk commanded holding out their hand.

“okay” He says not moving an inch.

“Sans, Hand it over” 

“okay.”

.

.

.

“Sans, If you don’t hand it over right now I am going to chop your brother’s arm of while keeping him alive and feeding him his own dust.” Frisk threatened.

Sans handed over the diary.

“i hate you.”

“I LOVE you too!” Frisk said as they continued searching and organizing their diaries, Knowing that as soon as they leave Sans will mess it all up.


End file.
